


Voracity

by capriccio_con_espressione



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Kun is very needy, Light BDSM, No Dialogue, POV Third Person, Paddling, Spanking, Sub Qian Kun, Tit Sucking, Vaginal Sex, Written from Kun's POV, dom reader, protected vaginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriccio_con_espressione/pseuds/capriccio_con_espressione
Summary: Kun is just too needy so he decides to indulge in some little filthy fantasies before your arrival, yet is unaware of the upcoming punishment.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Voracity

Kun strips down until he’s left in his boxers, and throws himself on the bed, letting out a content sigh that he’s finally temporarily free of workload and gets spared the chance to relax for a while. The fragrance of your shampoo from your pillow he’s lying on reminds him painfully that it has been way too long since the last time you two got some intimacy because you were both too busy working. As the memories of your heated entwining bodies begin to prevail in his mind, he gets overpowered by the pent-up lust he just can’t deny. He wants you here so bad right now but then he remembers it’s still about half an hour before your promised arrival. Furrowing his brows out of impatience, he decides to take care of the problem himself, thinking perhaps there will still be enough time left to cook you a simple meal of your favorite to welcome you home after he’s done.

Closing his eyes, he begins to unleash his imagination, picturing you straddling his crotch and smirking down on him to threaten him not to cum without permission, which is the meanest but also the most endearing sight he’s ever seen in his own life. He intended to jerk himself off at first but soon canceled that thought after recalling that you will definitely disapprove if you were there. Instead, he finds himself getting even harder at the flashbacks of what you did to him all the time, that is, to pin his wrists down to either side of his body and grind on him until he’s so sore. Hence, he keeps his hands in place as he fantasizes about your body moving teasingly on him as you whisper nasty things to him, while he’s a helpless heap underneath begging for mercy. To get more imaginary friction, he starts subtly flex his abdomen and buck his hips upward, pretending to meet your heat he craves so much, as he moans out a mixture of your title and pleads, getting even more aroused because he can feel his throbbing erection flapping between his skin and the fabric, which intensifies the sensations of vulnerability to another level.

While he’s panting and whimpering, too indulged in working his body to reach his peak, he suddenly feels a familiar warmth roaming his torso as if his prayers have been answered. as he looks up to meet your lustful devilish gaze, indicating that you have already witnessed his slutty little show. His moans soon get shushed as his lips are roughly crashed onto then invaded, your wet muscle conquering every inch of his mouth. Getting too carried away and wishing this lasts forever, he wraps his arms around your waist in an attempt to entrap you on top of him but soon gets pushed away and receives a light bite on the plump lip as a warning. Currents of delight daze his mind as he feels you grind on his aching crotch with much more dexterity than his imagination, as your taunting words on how pathetic and needy he is, and how he should’ve waited patiently for you, all sink into him as catalysts to more amorous chemical reactions in his body. He wantonly moans and shamelessly begs for more because he can’t wait any longer to get fully intimate with you, and your snarky dirty talk and oral work marking his body certainly aren’t helping him to find any release.

So when he finally finds himself being freed from the last piece of clothing, he thinks that you are finally directly quenching his thirst, so overjoyed that he fails to notice what your obvious intention actually is when he’s flipped on his stomach with his ass propped up on pillows, and desires get the best of him to the extent that he even takes the opportunity to roll his hips into the soft comfortable pillows like an insatiable whore. It isn’t until the first slap from the new paddle does he realize that he’s in trouble, but the stinging smacks only send more bliss down to his arousal as he shamelessly agrees to every humiliating answer behind your degrading questions, admitting that he’s a slutty voracious himbo that has nothing but indecent naughty thoughts in his head as he erotically moans louder and louder at every hardening whack. Before he gets ruined by the pain, he feels restored again by your soothing palms on his burning flesh, while getting told how much you love to see him like this, all marked up, vulnerable and submissive. Praises are then followed by a sound hand spanking again, but it is much more gentle as well as affectionate, and the fact you are in contact with him flesh to flesh makes him enjoy it so much more, your chastisement on how bad he has been and how he deserves a proper punishment pushing him deeper into his subspace.

Just when he buries his face into the sheets, the darkness and slight suffocation allowing him to focus on the libido, thinking he is going to lose it with his dick pressed into the soft pillows plus the pleasurable pain on his buttocks, he gets flipped back to the supine position again. Judging from your complexion, expression, and heavy breathing, he knows clearly that you are extremely turned on as well. He rakes in the sight of you undressing while maintaining flirty eye contact before you scoot over to sheath his cock, then gradually engulfs it with your dripping heat. The need for him to touch you begins to grow as you still pin his hands down and use it as a leverage to bounce on his shaft because according to you, “desperate horndogs should be kept in their place”.

Even though denied access to get closer to you, he still enjoys every second of you taking over him. Being in a stressful leader position for too long, he just wants to simply follow commands and take whatever he is assigned to endure because he’s finally allowed to be an empty-minded pillow prince once in a while. All that is on his mind now is to call your glamorizing title like it is the only thing that he can hold onto before he gets swept under the waves of extreme euphoric pleasure. Seemingly satisfied by his moans, he is finally granted the privilege to touch you, as he sits up, wrapping you in a tight embrace, sucking your tits as he feels the knot in him begins to tighten even more as you moan out in response.   
Shortly after he feels your body pulsating and trembling, signaling your climax as he cums right after he is allowed to. He feels so exhausted but gratified, nuzzling close to you until he feels that both himself and you have recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm. He discards the condom as you proceed to wipe up the excess fluids, cleaning up the mess before returning to the bed for cuddle time.

You break the silence first, giggling to him that since it’s not fair to exclude you from the fun, make sure to not masturbate alone next time, as he just smiles in response and kisses the top of your head. His affection quickly gets reciprocated with soft caresses all over him, particularly on his spanked rear, as he is asked whether he truly enjoyed it and is rewarded with more praises on how he possesses both angelically beautiful body and soul, which works well to light up his spirit again. The fact that you know what his needs and limits are perfectly, making you one of the very few persons that he feels safe to expose his fragile yet wild side to, fills him with gratitude that he is lucky enough to have someone as precious as you.

His thoughts drift to the meal he originally plans to make. After some quick impressive work, he indulges in another moment of simple romance again as he happily shares the delicacy with you, topping off sensual passion with some wholesome genuineness.


End file.
